memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Emissary
| date = 2365 | stardate = 42901.3 | story = & | teleplay = & | director = | episode = TNG season 2x20 | production = 146 | airdate = week of | altimage = class-8-Probe-modified-1.jpg }} "The Emissary" was the 46th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the 20th episode of the show's second season, first aired during the week of 29 June 1989. The episode was written by & and directed by . References Characters :Esmeralda Clancy • Data • Gromek • K'Ehleyr • K'Temoc • Geordi La Forge • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Katherine Pulaski • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Worf • Youngblood • USS Enterprise-D computer • [[uSS Enterprise-D personnel|USS Enterprise-D personnel]] • [[unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]] (tactical officers, etc.) Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • ( battlecruiser) Locations :the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants Boradis III • Starbase 153 • Starbase 336 Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • holodeck • quarters • transporter room • observation lounge • corridor • tactical room ;IKS T'Ong : bridge Explored Galaxy map ; States and organizations : First Federation • Tholian Assembly ; Regions : Kling • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sarpeid ;Stars and systems : Aldeberan • Alpha Carinae • Alpha Centuri • Alpha Majoris • Beta Aurigae • Beta Geminorum • Beta Lyrae • Beta Niobe • Beta Portalan • Capella • Deneb • Eminiar • Fabrina • Gamma Trianguli • Ingraham B • Omega Cygni • Orion • Pallas 14 • Phylos • Regulus • Rigel • Sirius • Sol • Talos • Tau Ceti ; Planets and planetoids : Alfa 177 • Altair VI • Andor • Arret • Ariannus • Babel • Benecia • Berengaria VII • Camus II • Canopus III • Daran V • Gamma Canaris N • Holberg 917G • Janus VI • Kzin • Lactra VII • Makus III • Marcos XII • Marnak IV • Memory Alpha • • Omega IV • Organia • Pollux IV • Psi 2000 • Pyrix VII • Remus • Romulus • Theta III • Holodeck programming :Hanauma Bay, Earth • Klingon Rite of Ascension chamber • Calisthenics battleground • Shi-Kar desert, • Carnival celebration, Rio de Janiro, Earth • Racetrack, Longchamps, France, Earth Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Human • Klingon Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force Science and classification Technology and weapons :probe • class-8 probe • tractor beam • transporter • combadge • communicator • starship • warp drive • impulse drive • phaser • disruptor • disruptor pistol • Klingon disruptor • Klingon disruptor pistol • pistol • deflector shield • impulse drive • holodeck • computer • library computer • [[uSS Enterprise-D library computer|USS Enterprise-D library computer]] Ranks and titles :captain • commander • chief • chief medical officer • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • chief engineer • medical officer • doctor • transporter chief • commanding officer • first officer • second officer • security chief • operations manager • tactical officer • security officer • flight controller • engineer • lieutenant commander • officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2350s-2360s) Other references :Dixon Hill in "The Long Dark Tunnel" (on computer display) • Dixon Hill in "The Black Orchid" (on computer display) • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|captain's log, USS Enterprise-D]] • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365|captain's log, USS Enterprise-D, 2365]] • clothing • government • jumpsuit • log entry • nation-state • number one • pants • poker • races and cultures • rank • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2350s-2366) • title • uniform • shoe Appendices Related media Video releases emissaryTNGVHS1a.jpg|VHS release. Background A number of computer displays in this episode list references that are difficult to read without close examination. explored Galaxy.jpg|Explored galaxy map reproduced in . galaxy.jpg|Milky Way Galaxy schematic reproduced in Starlog s Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine. emissHoloprog.jpg|Holoprograms. Images emissaryTNG title card.jpg|Title card. worf and K'Ehleyr say goodbye copy.jpg|Worf and K'Ehleyr. the Emissary.jpg|Worf and K'Ehleyr. the emissary hd 364.jpg|Worf and K'Ehleyr. gromek.jpg|Admiral Gromek. pulaskiTNG0220.jpg|Katherine Pulaski. class-8-Probe-modified-1.jpg|Class-8 probe. tacticalOfficerTNG0220.jpg|Tactical officer. clancy.jpg|Esmeralda Clancy. clancy2.jpg|Esmeralda Clancy. iKSTOng.jpg| . emissHoloprog.jpg|Holoprograms. entDtractorsProbe.jpg|''Enterprise'' tractors the probe. kEhleyrEmissary116.jpg|K'Ehleyr. kEhleyrEmissary154.jpg|K'Ehleyr. holoSkull.jpg|Holoprogram. holoFeatherMonster.jpg|Holoprogram. holoInsectoids.jpg|Holoprogram. klingoff1.jpg|Klingon officer. klingoff2.jpg|Klingon officer. kTemoc.jpg|K'Temoc. geordiOBrienTNGEmissary.jpg|Geordi and O'Brien. worf plays poker.jpg|Worf plays poker. worf and K'Ehleyr in the tactical room of the Enterprise-D.jpg|Worf and K'Ehleyr in the tactical room of the Enterprise-D. Connections Timeline External link * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 2